Pat Healy vs. Mizuto Hirota
The fight was the Strikeforce debut of Sengoku veteran Mizuto Hirota. The Fight The first round began. Hirota wanted left hooks early. They clinched, Healy kneed the body and landed a right elbow, they broke. They clinched. Four thirty. Hirota got a trip to half-guard. "First call for action." Three thirty-five as Hirota landed a right hand. Three fifteen as the ref stood them up. Healy landed a left hook. Hirota landed a left hook to the chin and they clinched. Healy kneed the body. Two thirty-five. They broke. Two fifteen as Hirota landed a left hook and Healy tried a diving single there, he hugged an ankle pick. Hirota defended both to the clinch, wow. Two minutes. Healy kneed the body. One thirty-five. One fifteen. They broke. Healy landed a leg kick. Hirota landed a right to the body, left upstairs. They clinched. Hirota stuffed a single breaking. They clinched. They broke. Thirty as Hirota stuffed a leg kick. They clinched, Healy kneed the body. Fifteen. Healy kneed the body. And again, left elbow. The first round ended. 10-9 Hirota. The second round began. They clinched. Hirota broke with a one-two and ate a short left elbow. Hirota landed a right to the body, big left upstairs. They clinched, Healy landed an elbow. They broke. Healy kneed the body and another elbow. They clinched up. Four minutes. Hirota got another beautiful trip to half-guard. Three thirty-five. Hirota's nose was very bloody. He was taking the back. Healy stood and broke. They clinched. Three minutes as Healy kneed the body. Two thirty-five. Healy kneed to the thigh. Healy landed an elbow and ate one They broke. Healy shot for a telegraphed double, Hirota stuffed it, Healy worked another and got it to guard. Two minutes. Healy landed a right elbow. A left elbow. One thirty-five. Healy went to the body and head with rights. He was passing. One fifteen. More rights in under. Hirota was cut by the right eye as well. One minute. Hirota stood to the clinch. Healy landed a right, worked the body. Some boos. Healy broke with an elbow. Thirty remaining.. Hirota tried dirty boxing, stuffed a double. Healy persisted with another with ten. Hirota stuffed it to the clinch. The second round ended. 10-9 Healy but close. The third round began. Healy landed a right. Hirota landed a big right. Left to the body. They clinched. Four thirty-five. Some boos. Four fifteen as Hirota stuffed a double. Four minutes as Healy kneed the body. Three thirty-five as the ref broke them up. Hirota was throwing more. He landed a left and ate one and landed another, Healy landed a right and ate one. Three fifteen. Healy landed a leg kick and ate a right. They clinched. Three minutes. Hirota stuffed a single and a trip. Healy worked a single. Hirota worked a guillotine. Two thirty-five. Healy kept that single attempt up. Two fifteen. Some boos. Hirota stuffed it. Healy landed a short knee and two right elbows. Two minutes. Healy got a single there to half-guard. One thirty-five left. Hirota tried hammerfists from the bottom. Healy landed two lefts. One fifteen as they stood. Hirota landed two big lefts, one-two combos. Healy shot and got a double. One minute. Healy landed a right elbow, Hirota worked the butterfly guard there. Thirty-five. Healy passed to half-guard. Hirota regained open guard. Fifteen left. Healy was taking the back. The third round ended. 10-9 Healy but nothing special there. 10-9 Healy, 29-28 Healy but could go either way. 30-27, 29-28 twice for Healy. Probably won't get a title shot though.